Bimbo
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} |- }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } |} Bimbo became the star of Fleischer Studios Talkartoons series (replacing Koko the Clown), making his first appearance in the 1930 short film, Hot Dog. Bimbo was relegated to a supporting character when his girlfriend, Betty Boop, became a more popular character. The Talkartoons series eventually became the Betty Boop series. Bimbo appeared in Fleischer cartoons from 1930 until 1933, when he was eliminated from Betty's series by the Production Code's censorship laws, since a dog with a human girlfriend gave out implications of beastiality. Bimbo's most recent appearance is in the Betty Boop comic books by Dynamite Comics in 2016, where he is one of Betty's best friends who has a secret crush on her. Quotes *Bimbo: "Roast duck!" (Dizzy Dishes) *Bimbo: "Boop-Poop-a-Doop-Boo!" (Dizzy Dishes) *Bimbo: "Hello, beautiful!" (Bimbo's Express) *Bimbo: "What a pippin!" (Bimbo's Initation) *Bimbo: "Boop-Oop-a-Doop!" (S.O.S) *Bimbo: "C'mon, Betty!" (Crazy Town) *Bimbo: "Any rags? Any rags? Any rags? Any bones? Any bottles today?"' '(Any Rags) *Bimbo: "For you a rose!" (Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee) *Bimbo: "Congratulations!" (Betty Boop's Birthday) *Bimbo: "Now what do we do?" (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) *Bimbo: "That's the third time this month we've been fired..." (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) *Bimbo: "You mean like musical detectives?" (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) *Bimbo: "We're looking for Miss Green. Maybe you've seen her? Real mousy type grey hair." (Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery) *Bimbo: "One minute to go Betty!" (Betty Boop Bop) *Bimbo: "She's got game!" (Betty Boop Bop) *Bimbo: "Gee Whiz! You don't suppose something's happened to Betty, do you?" (Comic Strip) *Bimbo: "I-I couldn't live with myself if--'" (Comic Strip) *Bimbo: "'You take that back, Sally Swing! I, er, I'm just concerned as a f-friend, that's all!" (Comic Strip) Character Design Teacher's Pest The 1931 cartoon Teacher's Pest '''features a younger version of Bimbo. In this cartoon Bimbo is late for school. Bimbo lives with his mother and father. Bimbo's mother can be heard in the opening sequence of the cartoon but is not seen. Bimbo's father is referenced when Bimbo gives his teacher a forged letter which states "Please excuse Bimbo for being late - my Father." The cartoon revolves around Bimbo causing mischief at school. Cat In the 1931 cartoon short, ''Wait Till the Sun Shines, Nellie. Bimbo is depicted as a cat. Bimbocat1.png BimbOCAT2.png Bimbocat3.png Bimbo's Other Girlfriends Before Betty Boop, Bimbo often had other girlfriends or wives (most of which were prototypes of Betty Boop). His girlfriends have appeared in some of the earlier Screen Songs and Talkartoons. Some of them even appeared after Betty Boop's debut in Dizzy Dishes from 1931-32. Bimbo's Children In the 1931 cartoon short, The Bum Bandit. Bimbo has 17 kids with Betty. This only happened in that one short. They never appeared again afterwards. See Also *Bimbo's other Girlfriends Bimbo's Family Bimbo's Mother and Bimbo's baby brother, Aloysius appeared alongside Bimbo in the 1931 short, Minding the Baby. Bimbo's baby brother also appears in many of the earlier Betty Boop cartoons, but Bimbo and Aloysius don't seem to connect with each other as they did in Minding the Baby. From 1932, Aloysius was changed from Bimbo's baby brother into Betty Boop's baby brother. At the same time, his name was changed from Aloysius to Billy Boop. Bimbo's mother is only seen once in the Betty Boop series, but she does makes an earlier apperance in the Talkartoons series. Billy Boop continued to appear in the Betty Boop series until 1933, when he was removed with Bimbo and the rest of Betty's animal friends due to the Production Code's censorship laws. Bimbos mother.jpg|Bimbo's Mother Call1.JPG|Aloysius/Billy Boop Voice Actors *Billy Murray (1930,1931 -?) *Dave Swanson (1980) *David Babich (2014) The Betty Boop Movie Mystery (1989) Bimbo made his comeback in The Betty Boop Movie Mystery as one of Betty's loyal friends, along with Koko the Clown. His fur is blue instead of black and he is known as "Bimbo the Musical Dog". In this special, he does not have interest in Betty sexually as he did in the original theatrical cartoon series. Bimbo hollywood.png Bettyboop3.jpg Betty Boop Dance Card Bimbo appears as a playable character in Betty Boop Dance Card. Bimbo Filmography *Dizzy Dishes (August 9, 1930) *Barnicle Bill (August 31, 1930) *Accordion Joe (December 12, 1930) (Lost Episode) *Mysterious Mose (December 26, 1930) *Teacher`s Pest (February 7, 1931) *The Bum Bandit (April 3, 1931) *Silly Scandals (May 23, 1931) *Bimbo`s Initiation (July 24, 1931) *Bimbo`s Express (August 22, 1931) *Minding The Baby (September 26, 1931) *Mask-A-Raid (November 7, 1931) *Jack And The Beanstalk (November 21, 1931) *Dizzy Red Riding Hood (December 12, 1931) *Any Rags? (January 2, 1932) *Boop-Oop-A-Doop (January 16, 1932) *Minnie The Moocher (February 26, 1932) *Swim Or Sink (S.O.S.) (March 11, 1932) *Crazy Town (March 25, 1932) *The Dancing Fool (April 8, 1932) *Chess-Nuts (April 13, 1932) *A Hunting We Will Go (April 29, 1932) *Admission Free (June 10, 1932) *Let Me Call You Sweetheart (May 20, 1932) *The Betty Boop Limited (July 1, 1932) *Stopping The Show (August 12, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Bizzy Bee (August 19, 1932) *Betty Boop, M.D. (September 2, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Bamboo Isle (September 23, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Ups And Downs (October 15, 1932) *Romantic Melodies (October 21, 1932) *I`ll Be Glad When You`re Dead You Rascal You (November 25, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Museum (December 16, 1932) *Betty Boop`s Ker-Choo (January 6, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Crazy Inventions (January 27, 1933) *Is My Palm Read? (February 17, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Penthouse (March 10, 1933) *Snow White (March 31, 1933) *Betty Boop`s Birthday Party (April 21, 1933) *Betty Boop`s May Party (May 12, 1933) *Popeye the Sailor (July 14, 1933) (as a stuffed animal) *I Heard (September 1, 1933) Gallery 05BimboBoop.png Betty Boop & Bimbo Club.jpg Bimbo.jpg Bimbos mother 14.png Bimbos mother13.png Bimbos mother12.png Bimbos mother11.png Betty Boop and Bimbo Little Red Riding Hood.PNG BimboTheDog1930svintage.jpg Bimbo the DOG IN UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.jpg BimboTheDog.gif 01BimboBoop.png 02BimboBoop.jpg 04BimboBoop.png 03BimboBoop.png 1BimboBoop1989.png 2BimboBoop1989.png 3BimboBoop1989.png 4BimboBoop1989.png 5BimboBoop1989.png 6BimboBoop1989.png 7BimboBoop1989.png 8BimboBoop1989.png 9BimboBoop1989.png 10BimboBoop1989.png 11BimboBoop1989.png 12BimboBoop1989.png 13BimboBoop1989.png 14BimboBoop1989.png 15BimboBoop1989.png 16BimboBoop1989.png 17BimboBoop1989.png 18BimboBoop1989.png 19BimboBoop1989.png 20BimboBoop1989.png 21BimboBoop1989.png 22BimboBoop1989.png 23BimboBoop1989.png 24BimboBoop1989.png 25BimboBoop1989.png 26BimboBoop1989.png 27BimboBoop1989.png 28BimboBoop1989.png 29BimboBoop1989.png 30BimboBoop1989.png Trivia * Bimbo was removed from the Betty Boop cartoons due to the Hays' Code. * Bimbo is best friends with Koko the Clown. * Some people think that Bimbo was turned into Pudgy the Dog which is untrue. Pudgy and Bimbo are complete different characters. * Bimbo's color concept vaguely resembles Disney's Mickey Mouse. * In the Japanese dub Bimbo is depicted as sounding like a boy rather than a grown man. * As did Betty, Bimbo also went through many different designs. Bimbo's official design was finalized in the 1931 Talkartoon,'' '''The Herring Murder Case. However, his oldest design was used a few times after that.